


Convenience?

by carrotcoleee



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcoleee/pseuds/carrotcoleee
Summary: noun: convenience1.the state of being able to proceed with something with little effort or difficulty.We'll see what conveniences, Kim Yerim shall find as she is sent out for errends by her members.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri & Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 8





	Convenience?

**Yeri POV**

_"Maknae-ah~"_ Joy called out to you

 _"Ne, Joy-Unnie?"_ You called back to her

" _Can you go buy some ramen? Lots of it please~_ " Joy used her puppy eyes

 _"Uh sure Unnie, why so many though?"_ You sat up straight

" _Movie night snack!_ " Wendy yelled from the other side

" _Ohhh~_ " you nodded and got up from the floor

" _Also some drinks please!_ " Seulgi butted in

You switched to some sweatpants and a hoodie. It would be cold out since it was late in the evening.

" _How many ramen should I get?_ " You asked Joy as you tied your shoelaces

" _At least 6 or more_ " Joy patted your head

You just nodded. You were about to head out until Irene stopped you in your tracks.

" _Where do you think you're going?_ " She asked with a stern voice

" _Buying Joy-Unnie her ramen?_ " You turned back to face her

" _You're forgetting something_ " she tapped her foot

You thought about it for a while and didn't have a clue what it could be. Irene shook her head, disappointed.

" _You forgot your mask little miss_ " she handed me a black mask

" _Of course! Woopsie_ " you took the mask and wore it immediately

You thanked Irene, got Joy's money and waved goodbye to the girls!

" _Don't be out for too long!_ " Seulgi yelled

" _I won't~_ " you yelled back

You reached the convenience store in no time. You immediately reached the ramen aisle. You carefully collected the ramen that you all enjoyed.

" _I should've taken a basket.._ " you carefully stacked the ramen on top of each other

You were holding the stacked ramen in your hands very steadily. You were careful as to not drop it all.

You reached for the last ramen you could get. Balancing the stacks on one hand and climbing the shelf because you were too short to reach it.

" _Easy Yeri.._ " you stretched out your arm

You almost got it but felt your foot wobble. You were immediately unbalanced as you foot slipped.

You braced for impact from the fall until you felt a pair of hands holding you up.

The ramen was everywhere but you didn't care less. You were just grateful that you didn't fall.

" _Nan gwenchana?_ " The guy who had caught you asked, concerned.

You almost forgot about the person who caught you. You nodded your head as fast as you could as he put you down.

" _You should be more careful, Kim Yerim_ " the boy chuckled as he helped pick up your dropped ramen

" _Wait, how did you know who I was?_ " You also picked up the ramen

" _Overheard you talking to yourself haha_ " he had an extra basket for you to put your ramen

 _"Gomawo"_ you took it as he carefully placed them in your basket

The person was wearing a beanie, mask and glasses. You still didn't know who he was.

" _Who are you?_ " You raised your brow

He chuckled and removed his mask and greeted you.

 _"Annyeong. I'm Seventeen's Dino, the future of K-POP"_ he did a bow, jokingly

 _"Lee Chan!"_ You dropped your basket and engulfed him in a hug

He was a friend. Born in the same year but you debuted before him. You guys rarely see each other though.

 _"The one and only"_ he chuckled, putting back his mask on and hugged back

" _Thanks for saving me back there_ " you blushed a little, embarassed of the scene

" _No worries. Red Velvet would probably kill me if something had happened to their maknae_ " he strolled with you, putting his mask back on

You playfully punched his arm at his comment but was flattered that he cared about your well being.

" _What brings you here?_ " You asked him as he scanned the cold aisle

" _Getting a snack, I'm doing a dance Vlive later_ " he slid open the fridge

 _"Cool~"_ you smiled at him

" _And you? What's with all the ramen?_ " He pointed to your full basket

 _"Oh,_ _Joy-Unnie told me to buy a lot for their movie night snack_ " you rubbed the back of your head

" _Haha reminds me of my hyungs sometimes_ " Dino chuckled at your explanation

Dino accompanied you to the counter as you both paid for your items. Your bag was a bit heavy because of the added drinks.

 _"Here"_ Dino took your bag for you and headed out first

" _Your boyfriend is such a gentleman_ " the cashier commented as she gave your change

 _"H-He's-"_ you stuttered before being called by Dino

You quickly thanked the cashier and met Dino outside the convenience store.

" _What took you so long?_ " He took out his earbud

" _Oh haha nothing_ " you quickly shook your head

He gave you a look but just shrugged after. You and Dino just hanged around the place for the time being.

 _"Ya, Yeri"_ He called out to you

You turned around to face him until you heard a snapping sound coming from his phone.

" _Woah you look so cute here haha!_ " Dino showed his phone

" _Ya! Chan!!!_ " You huffed at him and tried to grab his phone

Using his height as an advantage, he lifted his phone up. You couldn't reach it even though you were already on your toes.

" _Delete it! I look so bad!_ " You begged him

" _No way! It's a cute shot!_ " He hid away his phone

" _Ugh fine. Next time you're taking pictures make sure to tell me so I can be ready_ " you crossed your arms

" _Sure. Can I take your picture now?_ " He tilted his head

You were taken aback at his suddenness but gladly accepted his request.

You posed in different funny and goofy ways. It was like a girlfriend photo as the fans would call them.

Dino showed you the shots and you loved each and everyone of them.

" _They're great! You better send me these later!_ " You clinged to his arm

 _"Of course"_ he nodded, removing his beanie

" _Now let me take a picture of you!_ " You pulled out your phone

 _"Nah it's okay."_ He waved his hand

" _Aww c'mon, you took my picture! It's only fair that I take yours!_ " You argued

" _Fine. I'm not good at posing though_ " he got ready as you began to snap pictures at him

Dino did the typical boyfriend poses. But he also had some goofy ones as well.

 _"Idiot"_ you chuckled as he switched poses after every snap

" _So how'd I do?_ " He came closer to look at your phone

" _You tell me?_ " You showed him

Dino was beside you and unintentionally trapped you in between his arms. He just took your phone and swiped at the pictures.

" _Why am I so ugly?_ " He whined

" _Pfft shut up, you look great in these photos!_ " You escaped his arm cage trap

He rolled his eyes as you both continued to walk and passed by different food stalls.

 _"Y'know I should be the one carrying my bag_ " you pointed at Dino still carrying your bag

" _It's heavy for you. And don't worry about it_ " Dino smiled behind his mask

" _How about I treat you, to return the favor?_ " You tugged on his jacket

 _"Sure"_ he chuckled

You bought Dino and yourself some fruity desserts. As you were about pay the vendor, he suddenly took a photo of you.

" _Rimmie, smile~_ " to which you complied

" _Ya Channie, enough~_ " you covered your face in embarrassment

" _Haha kiyeowo~_ " he chuckled to himself

" _You two are such a sweet couple_ " the vendor gushed

Dino chuckled and rubbed his neck as you were about to speak to the vendor.

" _Haha actually-_ " you were cut off again, this time by the vendor

" _Here, let me take a photo of the two of you_ " she smiled sweetly

Dino and you didn't object to her and stood beside each other as the vendor held up your phone.

" _Closer you two!_ " She chuckled using gestures

Dino instinctively wrapped his arm around you to which you didn't complain but was surprised.

 _"I can't believe we're doing a photoshoot together haha_ " you laughed as you held his hanging hand on your shoulder

" _So this is how a couple shoot feels_ " he ruffled your hair

You blushed as he said it so naturally. Both of you being mistaken for a couple yet you both are acting like a couple.

The vendor was satisfied with your pictures, returning your phone to you. You and Dino looked at the pictures together.

" _That lady sure knows how to take pictures_ " he ate his dessert

" _She was so persistent~_ " you giggled as you swiped each photo

" _She probably works for Dispatch, who knows~_ " he joked around and ran ahead of you

" _Not funny Chan!_ " You chased after him

You caught up with him. The both of you finished your desserts, Dino took his trash and your trash to the garbage bin.

" _Such a sweet boyfriend~_ " an older couple passed by you guys, loud enough for the both of you to hear

Your ears turned red in an instant. Luckily your blush could be hidden by the face mask you were wearing.

" _I wasn't informed that we were already in a relationship Jagi_ " Dino made you wear his beanie

" _Me neither I- Wait what?_ " You paused and tugged on the beanie that was covering your sight

You looked at him as you were trying to fix your hair and the beanie. You were quite the blushing tomato behind the mask.

 _"What?"_ He asked innocently

 _"Stop playing dumb Oppa~"_ you clapped back at him

 _"Aww we already have pet names"_ he pinched your cheeks

You were on the verge of embarrassment as you tried to remove his hands off your face.

" _Ugh I hate you_ " you squinted at his face

" _I love you too_ " he softly eye smiled

Those words made your heart skip a beat. Gosh Kim Yerim what's gotten into you?

 _"Jagiya"_ He spoke

 _"Ne?"_ You instinctively replied

" _The Noonas must be waiting for you for some time now_ " he checked the time on his phone

" _Ommo! You're right, I totally forgot!_ " You slapped your forehead

" _C'mon I'll take you back to your dorm_ " he grabbed your hand as you guys proceeded to go home

His hand fitted your small hand perfectly. You hesitated a bit but smoothly linked and intertwined your fingers with his.

Dino seemed to noticed but didn't mind at all. You were scared that media would find you guys out but to your surprise there weren't any.

" _Are we close to your dorm?_ " He glanced at you

" _Mhmm, it's only a few blocks more_ " you hummed

Then suddenly your phone rang. Irene was calling you! You immediately answered her.

 _"Y-Yeoboseyo?"_ You anxiously replied

" ** _Kim Yerim! Where are you???_** " Irene yelled with worry in her voice

" _Unnie! I'm on my way back!!_ " You replied to her

" ** _Gosh Yeri, I was getting worried!_** " Irene ranted

" _Mianhe Unnie, I lost track of time but don't worry! We're almost there!_ " You tried to keep her calm

" ** _We? Who are you with?_** " She answered in a serious voice

" _Dino from Seventeen.._ " you gulped

" ** _Let me talk to him._** " Irene slowly spoke

You gulped in response. You were absolutely nervous of what was going to happen.

You let go of Dino's hand and tugged on his jacket to get his attention. He stopped and turned to you.

" _Wae? What's wrong?_ " He blinked

" _Irene-Unnie wants to talk to you_ " you carefully gave him the phone

Dino held his breath for a minute but took the phone from you. He moved away for a bit so that they could talk better.

You played around with your jacket to loosen your anxiety and nervousness. Pacing around back and forth until you tripped on a crack.

 _"Oww.."_ you rubbed on your knee

Your pants ripped at knee level, leaving a small scratch on your knee. It wasn't bleeding much but still left a mark.

 _"Yeri!"_ Dino ran to you

He checked your wounded knee and took out some bandaids he had in his pockets.

" _Does it hurt?_ " He placed a bandaid on your knee

 _"Aniyo. Just stings"_ you patted yourself as he helped you get up

Dino bent on his knees a little. You were confused as to why he was doing that.

" _What are you doing?_ " You looked at him, confused

" _Hop on_ " he gestured

 _"Why?"_ You didn't understand

" _In case you get hurt again_ " he offered his hand

You silently accepted and climb on his back. He gave you a piggy back ride as you continued along the way.

" _Here's your phone back by the way_ " he handed you your cell

" _Oh? You changed the wallpaper to yourself??_ " You gasped in surprise

" _In that way you'll see me all the time_ " he chuckled

" _If you're my wallpaper then I must be your wallpaper too!_ " You pouted

" _Already are_ " he showed you his wallpaper of you

You guys both matched and really acted like a real life couple. You guys chuckled throughout the walk/piggyback ride.

" _Ne Oppa_ " you leaned on his shoulder

 _"Hmm?"_ He responded

" _What did Irene-Unnie say?_ " You questioned their talk

" _Oh uhm.._ " he paused

It was a first time for you to see him not talk for a while. Maybe what they talked about was confidential.

" _Ahh nevermind Oppa_ " you quickly dropped the subject, but he shook his head

" _Noona thanked me that I was accompanying you_ " he spoke up

" _She did?_ " You were uncertain

" _Mhmm. She said that I could be trusted with you? I don't know what she meant by that_ " he chuckled awkwardly

" _Maybe it's because we know each other_ " you leaned against him

 _"Maybe"_ he shrugged

You and Dino walked in silence after that. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a peaceful kind.

" _Oppa, you can put me down now_ " you tapped his back

Dino bent again to let you down as you carefully hopped off his back and walked beside him.

" _Ne Jagiya_ " he called you

 _"Ne?"_ You glanced at him

" _My hand's kinda heavy_ " he started off

You were puzzled and blinked at his statement.

" _Can you hold it for me?_ " He finished

You took a second to realize his cheesy pick up line. You cringed slightly at it but laughed after.

" _You're so cheesy!_ " You hit him playfully

He chuckled and rubbed the area where you hit him.

" _But I'll hold it if you want me to..._ " you mumbled but Dino heard it loud and clear

Opening up his hand for you to hold. You slowly placed your hand in his and continued to walk, hand in hand.

You reached the dorm in no time. You couldn't believe that you were about to part ways with him. It felt like you guys were the only ones in the world.

 _"Gomawo._ _For walking me home_ " you took off your mask

" _Keeping you safe is a priority_ " he stroked your hair

You took this as an opportunity to ask him more about his conversation with Irene.

 _"Chan?"_ You hesitantly looked up at him

He looked back at you in response. You were nervous as heck. There were a lot of " ** _what ifs?_** " in your mind.

" _Is there anything else Irene-Unnie said to you?_ " You looked down at your feet

 _"Ne."_ He confirmed

You waited for him to continue telling you his whole conversation.

" _I thought Irene-Noona would get mad me, but actually she was glad?_ " He wasn't sure at that part

" _She was grateful that I was with you the whole time knowing that being a girl out this late, things would happen. And fortunately I was there to keep you safe_ " he continued, rubbing his neck

" _And uh.. Haha this is kinda embarassing to say haha..._ " he laughed awkwardly making you look at him

" _Noona gave me her blessing if I was ever to court you haha.._ " he looked down at his feet

" _A-Are you planning to?_ " You unintentionally spoke out

" _Yeah I am.._ " he rubbed his arm

You flushed red, your whole face was the color of a tomato. And Dino could see it since you already took off your mask.

" _It's okay if you don't feel the same. I can take the rejection_ " he eye smiled at you

You took his hand and intertwined it with yours. Your heart beating fast and butterflies in your stomach.

" _And why would I reject my future boyfriend?_ " you smiled softly at him

His eyes lit up at your response. His immediate action was to give you a hug.

" _I really thought you'd reject me_ " he sadly chuckled

" _After everything you've done for me?_ " You buried your face in his chest

Everything was kinda perfect at the moment. No drama, no nothing. Just you and Dino.

" _I'll talk to you later okay?_ " He pressed his forehead against yours

You slowly pulled down his mask and gave him a quick kiss. Dino was a blushing mess after that.

" _Good night Oppa_ " you waved him off

" _I miss you already Jagi_ " he sighed

You entered the dorm with a smile on your face. Touching your lips every now and then.

" _Finally! What took you so long??_ " Joy took the ramen from your hands

" _Little miss went on a date with her boyfriend_ " Irene crossed her arms, smirking

" **bOYFRIEND???** " Wendy, Joy and Seulgi simultaneously yelled

You didn't pay attention to them but just looked at your wallpaper, smiling lovingly.

Dino sent you the pictures that he took of you. You immediately changed his contact to LCOML🍒(Lee Chan Of My Life).

" ** _As promised~. Prettiest girl I've ever seen in my entire life!_ ♡**"

" _Oh my God!!!_ " Seulgi and Wendy took peak at your phone

" _Unnie do you know about this??_ " Joy pointed at you

" _Ne. I already gave him my permission_ " Irene patted your head

" _You weren't wearing a beanie before?_ " Wendy noticed

You forgot that you still had it. You covered your face with it to hide your blush.

" _Ahh it's Dino's~_ " Seulgi ruffled your hair

" _Our dear maknae in love~_ " they all chanted

As if everything wasn't that convenient enough. You were a big convenience in my life, Mr. Lee Chan ♡.


End file.
